Dark Tendencies
by lzy2wrt
Summary: He'd have him, once and for all. He'd get him back no matter what obstacle stood in his way. Watch out Orochimaru, Naruto is his; and his alone, even if he had to fight the entire underworld to get him. Yaoi. ManyxNaru, sasunaru, ukenaru, rape, au, pedo.
1. Prologue

**Warnings**: This is Mature and I intend to stretch that rating as far as it will go. Needless to say, I don't need kids reading my fic. Also this is yaoi. So if you continue reading, it's of your own discretion.

**Disclaimer:** The world should be glad that I'm not the owner of Naruto. At least under Kishimoto Masashi kids are able to watch the anime.

Silky, golden strands danced in his palm

Silky, golden strands danced in his palm. Quiet surrounded the figures, only disturbed by the whisper of air escaping from the plump pink petals of the creature's lips with a small hiccup thrown in occasionally here and there. Long pale fingers gently traced the three scars that littered the soft cheeks.

How long had it been since he'd first met the boy? The tiny angel that slumbered peacefully beside him, so full of innocence and so naïve, he could still see when he'd first laid eyes on his petite frame. Time stood still once crystalline eyes landed on his. So nervous, the small child's brow was furrowed in concentration so that he didn't fumble any of the procedures. So endearing, even now the memory still managed to pluck at his heartstrings. The little orphan had no knowledge of the real world. He was pure…was.

That all changed after he'd gotten his hands on him. His little angel wanted to learn; he was just unfortunate to get him as a teacher. He'd shown him how the world really worked. Immersed the angel in sin so thick and dark that not even God could find the light. But his boy was special. He didn't become tainted with the black sludge that surrounded him, the forced itself in him. No, he stood resiliently against the shadows and shown, still, like a beacon.

Even now, even after he'd just been with him, with his fingers tracing his taut stomach and smooth thighs, his innocence still clung to him like a force field, repelling all sin from the boy's body. He'd never give him up. He was his addiction, his drug. The boy was as potent as heroine and didn't even know it.

How many fought for just a glimpse, a sign of acknowledgment from the tiny angel? And yet, he had it all. The boy belonged to him; he was his to own from his body to his very soul. He controlled every action, each response taught by his teachings, every feeling given to him, feed to him by_him._ His only, only his.

But none of that mattered right now. He was about to send off his most precious possession to filthy dogs unfit for his excrement. But it had to be done. Politics was never to be undermined, and he still wasn't powerful enough to effectively overpower the Uchiha clan. They demanded something worth their money and troops. So he gave his only treasure, to be safeguarded until his campaign was over.

He brushed back the soft blond bangs and gently touched his lips to the smooth forehead. He'd miss his angel. The addicting smell, the taste, the feel. Oh yes, he'd most definitely miss his addiction, his drug. But it was worth it; he'd have him back. And he'd be powerful. More powerful than any being ever hopped to be, and when that time comes he'll come back for him. Together they'll rule over everything. Oh yes.

"Don't worry Naruto, my angel, this separation is only temporary. I'll get you back."

And with one last look towards the sleeping boy, one last taste of his swollen lips he rose from the bed and dressed. Walking out the heavy oak door, he didn't look back. Instead he merely whispered

"Goodbye Naru-kun. I'll see you later."

And with that, Orochimaru stole down the vast maze of hallways and disappeared in the cool October night vanishing into the night.

AN: Good...bad...hate it ...love it?


	2. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; as stated in the first chapter.

Tall, gleaming pillars peaked out from the inky darkness

Tall, gleaming pillars peaked out from the inky darkness. Silver moonbeams caused jagged shadows to erupt from cleanly trimmed gardens. In the morning it was probably breathtaking in its beauty. However, at night it caused your breath to quicken in fright of the shadows plaguing the ground. In general, the atmosphere around the mansion was tense. Something big was happening tonight. Something that would have a lasting impact for years to come. But Naruto was ignorant of all this. Not that you could blame him. After all, he was only a boy of five and currently unconscious. Kabuto was aware though, of each shadow that stumbled across his path, each shuddering sigh of the wind, and the tension. Oh the tension! It hung in the air, suffocating its victims with its obtrusiveness and becoming more and more dense with every closer to the intimidating, although very elegant, house.

Ever since Kabuto had stepped within a mile of the Uchiha's residence, he'd wanted to run the opposite way. But he couldn't do that, yet. First he had to deliver the child safely so that the transaction could be successfully completed. Stupid boy, glancing down he noted that the drugs were still doing their job; hopefully the brat wouldn't regain consciousness until he was far away with Orochimaru. Honestly, what did Orochimaru see in the kid? He was just an obnoxious five year old! How could he possibly compare to _him_, a brilliant doctor and loyal servant to his master. So the kid was somewhat cute, he'd just stopped shitting his pants a few years ago! There's no reason that the brat should have such a hold on _his _Orochimaru-sama. That was his right!

That's right, that privilege belonged to him, and he'd make damn sure that no one would get in his way. Even if he had to destroy a snot-nosed five year old named Naruto. Ch, fish cake, kid even had a stupid name, no way would he ever be worthy of Orochimaru, he'd make sure of it. That's why he was here, why he'd volunteered to escort poor, precious Naru-chan. Kabuto hadn't been idle in the days before the swap was meant to take place. He'd dove into the darker side of the Uchiha's and finally he'd found a gem in the depth of sin. Really, after this was all over, he'd have to thank Itachi for doing the dirty work for him, even if it was unknowingly.

There, he could see the stairs looming in the distance, just a couple more minutes in this beautiful death trap and he'd be free. Nodding to the guards beside the door, he entered into the spacious foyer hardly glancing at the one-of-a-kind masterpieces and glistening white marble. Instead he crept up the stairs counting off doors until he found the one he wanted. Stealing into the unknown room, he gently laid his charge under silk sheets. Stepping back he noticed that the king-sized, black sating bed merely enhanced Naruto's bright golden hair and dark tan.

"Kukuku, you look like an angel Naruto, too bad you won't be one for much longer."

With those last parting words, Kabuto turned around, walked down the stairs, and disappeared into the night.

Elsewhere

"Itachi, as my oldest son and heir, I feel it my duty to inform you on the recent changes that have occurred."

There was a pause before Fugaku decided to continue.

"I'm sure you're aware that Orochimaru is currently engaged in attempting to overthrow the rule in Wind. He's hoping to expand his own underground territories."

"Yes, I was aware of that occurrence. A fools errand to be sure though, for as powerful as the Sannin might be, the Sand family and their alliance to the Hokage's is a force to be reckoned with."

"Well, it appears that our dear friend has thought that as well. He's requested our aid in his endeavor."

"You turned him away though, right. Why would we want to soil our name by associating with trash."

"Now, now Itachi, you are considered a genius and yet, sometimes you overlook the simplest things. Orochimaru is undoubtedly weaker than the Uchiha clan, is he not?"

"Without a doubt."

"Hn, good, good. And, if he wins this…skirmish…he'll have a large amount of territory, correct?"

"Yes father."

"So, what's stopping us from just…relieving him of it?"

"I see your point. But did you just give him what he requested? It would seem suspicious if we just bestowed charity upon someone so…undeserving."

"Worry not, Itachi. As we speak, a servant is delivering Orochimaru's most prized possession. In exchange for money and assassins, he's given us his beloved Naruto."

"What's so special about the boy?"

"Nothing that I know of, but who knows, he might have a hidden use we weren't aware of. Either way, if he's useful we'll keep him around."

"And if he's not?"

"We'll dispose of him. It'll be easy enough, especially since the kid's only five. Just throw a lollipop over a cliff."

"Only five? Well if he doesn't have any noticeable skill, it's safe to assume he only had one purpose."

"A concubine no doubt. Even I didn't know Orochimaru was that sick. All the more reason to off him, right."

"Hn. If that's all you required me for father, I'll take my leave."

"That's fine. If you pass your brother, send him in. I want to inform him of the new house guest."

"Yes father."

Bowing, Itachi exited the large study and proceeded down the corridors towards his room.

'Oh father, how truly far the Uchiha clan has fallen. Making a deal with a snake? Just so we don't have to dirty our hands in a miniature take over. You've let the clan become weak during your rule, and if Orochimaru ends up defeating you, I won't lift a finger to stop him. It'd serve you right. You should never trust a snake.'

Arriving at his door, he pushed open the dark oak and entered his spacious chambers. Itachi was a simple man who had simple tastes. His bedroom was sparsely furnished with just a large oak bed in the middle with a mahogany chest located at its foot. A large window was visible behind the headboard. To the left of the bed were two doors: one leading to his private bathroom, the other to his walk in closet. Other than that, there was no other decoration, no personal artifacts or pictures adorning the walls. In fact, if one were to journey into the room, they would assume it was but a guest room.

With a sigh, Itachi stripped out of his clothes, leaving only his boxers. Glancing towards the bed he saw the nameless harem servant waiting for him. Good, they were early. He hated to be kept waiting. Walking into his bathroom, he continued with his nightly routine.

Unbeknownst to Itachi was the form of a small servant girl slipping into the bedroom. Her pink hair was easily recognizable due to its unique and vibrant coloring as she made her way towards the large bed. She heard Itachi in the bathroom so she was anxious to get prepared quickly, lest he punish her for being late. Oh god, the stories she had heard; some people remaining crippled for life, others never being seen again. Just as she was about to crawl into the large bed, she noticed a tuft of blond hair already emerged in the covers.

Someone had gotten here before her! Well there was only _one _blond in the harem that she knew of. Damnit, Ino had stolen her night! _Her_ night! Just as Sakara was about to yank Ino out of the bed by her platinum locks, she heard Itachi turn off the water; he was coming, and he would not be pleased to see her there. Running out the door as quietly as possible, she managed to close the door just as Itachi walked into the room. Continuing down the hallway towards the servants quarters, Sakara swore revenge against Ino, if it was the last thing she did!

Meanwhile

Glancing around the room, Itachi only saw the random concubine in his bed. Strange, he could've sworn he'd heard someone else in his room. Oh well. Gliding towards his bed, he silently clambered in until he was straddling his nightly stress relief. Hmm, how strange, it appeared that his toy was still slumbering. How…unusual. Normally servants were shaking from their nerves, on the verge of pissing themselves in their fright. Never before had he stumbled upon a servant who felt calm enough to actually sleep in his bed. Hn, how…amusing. Of course, now that he examined the person beneath him, he discovered it was just a young boy of about five or so. Perhaps he was just too stupid to know to fear him. Though he was cute. Tanned skin covered a small, lithe body that held slightly effeminate curves. Golden blond hair framed a slim face, and the scars on the cheeks gave the boy a fox-like appearance. Oh yes, the boy was tempting and he would be mouth-watering when he grew up. He couldn't wait to penetrate the boy. In fact, just thinking about it already had him hard. Well, no use having sex with a mannequin. He nudged the servant none too gently before he was rewarded with the most beautiful crystal blue eyes he'd ever encountered. Oh yes, Itachi was definitely hard now. In fact, he didn't think he'd _ever_ been so hard. Well, now that the boy was awake, it was time to get on with the action. Without further ado, Itachi yanked off the golden boy's shorts and entered him swiftly, filling him completely. Gods, this was heaven. The boy was so tight! Pulling out almost all the way, he rammed his cock back into its new favorite hole. He cared nothing for the boy writhing beneath him; all he wanted was his own completion. He set a hard, fast pace; gripping the slim hips beneath him with a bruising intensity so that he could enter more, penetrate deeper. He bit into the tanned skin to muffle his groans of pleasure. His climax was so close; he could feel his stomach muscles tense with the on come of release. With one final thrust, his seed spurted into the boy, filling him. Penetrating a few more times as he rode out his orgasm, Itachi slumped over due to his exhaustion, nearly crushing the boy. That was, by far, the best sex he'd ever had. Looking into the eyes of the by he just fucked, he noticed they were half-lidded and drowsy. Probably from the exertion of sex.

Gathering the small child into his arms, Itachi asked the only question he really had for the young boy.

"Your name."

Glazed blue eyes landed on his face, while two soft pink lips parted and attempted to croak out a name.

"Nnaru…to," whispered the boy, finally falling unconscious once again as the drugs pulled him under.

Itachi stiffened in shock.

'Naruto? As in, Orochimaru's Naruto? I never would've guessed he'd be this cute.'

"Well Naruto, it seems we've found your purpose."

With that, Itachi closed his eyes and allowed sleep to claim him.

Chapter terminated….

AN/ Well, there it is. The longest chapter that I've ever had the privilege to write. I hope you enjoyed it as much as the people who previewed it did. Remember, if you want it better, you've got to review to tell me. I can only read minds when I'm standing right next to the person. It's a very limited talent.

Hopefully the next chapter will be out sometime next week. I'm hoping to make weekly installments. Also, I don't know how long this fic is going to end up being. As you can probably see, I have a lot of information that I can work with to turn this into a very long fic. Let's just play it by ear, no.

Until next time, I remain yours in parting


	3. Fateful Meetings?

Disclaimer: see page one

AN: Okay, so I was going to post this on Monday...but then fate decided that it didn't feel like having it up so it said NO. Well, I was all like 'well you can shove it' and post it anyway, but...let me tell you. Fate is a sneaky bitch. It destroyed my router! Totally. So, no interweb access until today. I don't know how I survived.

Okay enough ranting...enjoy the Third Chapter

Chapter Three: Fateful meetings?

Naruto couldn't remember anything that happened the other day; just bits and pieces of mix-matched occurrences. It felt like a jigsaw puzzle with too many pieces missing or misplaced. He remembered being with Orochimaru. The large, four poster bed with soft cotton sheets was clear, vivid, crisp. But, when he'd fallen asleep, he'd been laying next to his master, not the man who was currently pressed up against him. He also remembered wearing his favorite blue boxers, but where were they now?

'Think. Think what happened yesterday. Quick, remember so that you can return to Orochimaru-sama.'

Trees, there were trees. And a moon, it was big. Big and bright and…and moving. It was moving. Then, something blocked his view. A person. Glasses. Kabuto! Kabuto was above him….no. Kabuto was carrying him. But why? Where? He didn't know. The only thing he remembered was Kabuto; he couldn't remember where he was or why he was in this bed. Did Orochimaru-sama want him to play with this man? No, that couldn't be it. He always told him before he sent him away, and they always went to _that _room. Maybe…maybe Orochimaru-sama didn't want him anymore. He'd threatened him before that if he didn't behave he'd kick him out. Oh god, had he kicked him out?! But, but why?!

Tears threatened to spill from enlarged blue eyes. The little boy grabbed his chest as if in pain and crumpled up onto his side. Gently, so as not to disturb the other man in the bed, Naruto rocked himself and let a few sniffling hiccups lose.

Orochimaru-sama was his life. He was his family, his security, his reason for living! Naruto hadn't done anything wrong. Well…wait. He'd stolen some bread from the trash bins outside the other day. But he'd been so hungry! Oh no, Orochimaru-sama found out. He was always complaining about how much Naruto would eat! Oh god, oh god. No! Please Orochimaru-sama come back! Come back I'll show you! Naruto's a good boy. I'll be good I promise! I'll never eat again, I swear! Just please, please don't go, please don't leave me here!

Jumping down from the bed he was on, Naruto limped to the door. Peaking out he expected to see the form of Orochimaru waiting to bring him back home. Instead he was greeted with an empty hallway. Nobody…nobody was there. At all. They'd all left Naruto, just like his parents, just like Orochimaru. The reality began to sink in and overwhelm him. Sinking to the floor, the boy crumpled himself into as small a ball as he could. The world was too big for him to face, so he'd just spend the rest of his life here, in this ball. There nobody could leave him, nobody could hurt him. He'd wait.

And he did. Until the man he woke up next to kicked him to the side.

"What are you doing on the floor boy?"

He still remained in the position he'd landed in. His legs were stretched out while his upper body was still crumpled up. Lifting his small head he made eye contact with the stranger from before.

"I…I'm waiting."

"Waiting for what boy?"

"For, for Orochimaru-sama."

"Orochimaru-sama?" mimicked Itachi. Sneering he lowered himself till he was eyelevel with his new toy.

"Orochimaru-sama," spat Itachi, "Isn't here."

Naruto couldn't handle it. He turned his face away from the dark, cold eyes boring into him. Concealing his face with his bangs he let a couple tears streak down his cheeks.

"Now get up. I don't have time to babysit you. I'll need to find someplace to put you."

Nodding, Naruto slowly raised himself onto his elbows and finally to a standing position. Grasping for the door handle, he almost made it out into the hallway. Almost being the key word. Before he could fully comprehend it, he found himself on the ground, braced on his elbows with a strong force crushing his back above him. Turning his head he saw Itachi glaring at him with contempt as he forced Naruto onto the dirty floor with his foot.

"What do you think you're doing boy? A servant _never _leads his master. Do. You. Under. Stand?"

With each pause Itachi took in his speech, he kicked Naruto hard into the back. Naruto, who'd started out on his elbows, was now reduced to lying amid the dirt with the breath knocked out of his body.

Gasping Naruto jerked his head up and down, trying to communicate without words that yes, he understood and would never attempt to lead Itachi ever again. But this wasn't enough from the man. He wanted a verbal answer, and he wanted it now damnit.

Crouching Itachi grabbed a lock of hair and pulled Naruto's head back harshly.

"You're supposed to say, 'Yes Itachi-sama'. So say it!"

Throwing the boy's head down, he resumed his standing position.

"Ye..yes. Yes Itachi-sama."

"It's good to know that you can follow orders; maybe you're not as stupid as you look. Follow me boy."

Struggling to his feet once more, Naruto stumbled along behind Itachi, nearly sprinting to keep up with his fast pace.

Meanwhile

"That's all Sasuke. Now leave, I have much to do and too much to deal with without adding you too."

With a sigh, Fugaku turned his chair towards the window behind him. It was a beautiful day, the grey clouds hung low in the air emphasizing the vibrant green of the grass and highlighting the pale pink tones of the rose bushes. You could tell, just by looking out the window that the air was warm with a gentle breeze that would brush past you teasingly, tantalizing. But even as Mother Nature was showcasing her beauty, Fugaku was blind. Nothing could penetrate his perpetual cloud of unease. Not the melodious songs of the finches in the tree hugging the window, not the bright splash of sunshine that flowed over the window sill. Nothing. Something big was going to happen, and he had no clue what was going on. And no matter which direction he looked, everything came back to that boy of Orochimaru's. Speaking of which…

"Where the fuck is that brat? I've had the entire estate searched head to toe twice! The guards saw the servant enter the manor with the boy, and then leave without him. But nobody's caught a glimpse of it! Can he turn invisible?! Is that why Orochimaru is so adamant about keeping him?! Maybe I've got an invisible boy on my hands and he's been wandering down the halls, laughing at my staff as they frantically search for him!"

Aggravated, Fugaku spun his chair back towards his desk.

"If this is some attempt at double crossing me, Orochimaru had better know not to even attempt messing with me. They're _my_ soldiers, they follow _my_ orders. He wants to trick an Uchiha, he can damn well pay the consequences with his pitiful life! Sasuke, why the fuck are you still here! When I dismiss you, you leave! Immediately! Now go!"

Sasuke, who'd been eavesdropping earlier, quickly retreated back through the heavy oak door. Whatever had his father so angry, it wouldn't do to be the scapegoat of his venting. Walking towards the stairs leading to his room, he saw his brother turn the corner a little ways behind him. Pausing, Sasuke marked his brother's progress and noticed that he was venturing towards their father's study.

'Hah, let that bastard face father's wrath. It'll serve him well to get knocked down a few pegs.'

With that, Sasuke whipped around narrowly missing the blob of golden sunshine scurrying behind Itachi. He was tired and just wanted to get away from everyone. When he woke up this morning he thought that he was going to enjoy a usual day; complete with training, being ignored, and studying. But when he reached the dining room for breakfast, it was clear that that was not the case.

Fugaku had spent the entire hour of breakfast outright glaring at him. As if this hadn't been enough, once he'd gotten Sasuke into his study, the man had accused him of disrespecting his brother, his family, and most importantly his father by flaunting a direct order last night.

What order?! From the time Sasuke woke up yesterday to the time he went to sleep he'd only talked to Kakashi and his mother. There was no order for anything! He'd never even seen his brother! For all he knew, Itachi could've died last night and he wouldn't have been the wiser!

But did it matter? Really? The answer was no, because that's how life went around here. Itachi was the golden child and Sasuke was the black sheep.

'God, you crap on the floor once, and all of a sudden you're not an Uchiha. Well, excuse me dad. I was six months old and not potty trained! We can't all be amazing self-teaching toilet experts like fucking Itachi!'

These thoughts flowed above his head as he maneuvered his way down corridors, past empty doors, and all the way the Far East wing of the house. The deserted branch. For the deserted members of the family. Like him….and Obito.

Just as he was about to enter his sanctuary, he heard mumbled voices around the corner coming his way. Curious, he waited till they turned the corner so that he could see who was responsible for the racket. Unfortunately, it turned out to be Sakura and Ino, the two loudest harpies he'd ever seen.

Still, they had yet to see him, so he could just slip into his room and leave the door open a crack. There, perfect. Now he could hear them without being found out.

"Sakura, for the last time, I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH ITACHI LAST NIGHT!"

'Itachi…why were they talking about Itachi. And sleeping with him? Oh god. Don't tell me. Oh gross…sick, I'm going to be sick. Mental image oh god!'

"Yes you did. I saw you with my OWN EYES! I'M NOT STUPID INO! NOBODY ELSE HAS UGLY BLONDE HAIR HERE EXCEPT YOU!"

"Yeah, well maybe the Uchiha staff hired someone new. Did you think about that FOREHEAD BEFORE YOU WENT BLAMING ME FOR EVERYTHING?!"

"Yes, I did. But then I realized that I know _everyone_ that's employed by the Uchiha's, including the newbies, and NOBODY ELSE HAS BLONDE HAIR! Just cause Sasuke loves me doesn't mean you have to try to STEAL MY JOB INO!"

'Wait a minute…what?!'

"Oh, Sasuke loves _you _now, huh? Since when? Cause just the other day I caught him undressing me with his eyes! So so much for he _loves_ you."

'I did what?!'

"AHH YOU PIG! You should stop getting your fantasies mixed up with real life!"

'God thank you, at least someone gets it.'

"It's obvious that he was checking me out the other day and was just too shy to ask me to come to his bed!"

'Or not.'

"Sakura, Ino, why aren't you working?"

'Wait I know that voice.'

"Uh..um..er…because we finished what we were…uh…supposed to be doing Itachi-sama."

'Chyeah right. They probably pushed it off onto some unfortunate newbie.'

"Is that so. Well, then you won't mind cleaning up the mess in master's study then would you."

'The master's study? But it wasn't messy. I was just there!'

"Of course not Itachi-sama. We'll do it right away!"

"Good. Oh, and Sakura, there's somebody…special…in there. I want you to clean him up and bring him to my room."

'Who was that? Itachi never said that someone was special.'

"Of..of course Itachi-sama."

Meanwhile

Knocking once, Itachi stepped into the cool cavern of his father's study. However, instead of admiring the calm elegance portrayed in the room, he was forced to dodge a lobbed paper weight aimed at his head.

He had to admit, even though he was getting on in the years, Fugaku was still someone to watch out for. If he had moved a second later, he'd be sporting a large round indent in between his eyes for at least a few weeks.

"Sasuke, I TOLD YOU TO GET THE FUCK OUT!" Yelled Fugaku. His eyes were blazing and little dots of spittle could be seen on, and around, his mouth.

"With all due respect father, I am Itachi. Sasuke is your younger son."

Even though Itachi never bothered to remain informed on the family relationships, he was slightly interested as to why father seemed so incensed with his younger brother. Although, honestly, if he'd had a son as useless as Sasuke turned out to be, he'd be a little more than upset with him too.

"Oh, Itachi. Sorry, I thought you were your sniveling brother. God that brat can get annoying. How much longer till I can send him off to deal with Gaara without it looking like a suicidal mission."

"At least a few years father."

With this information, Fugaku seemed to slump back into his plush leather chair. Closing his eyes, he massaged his temples trying to ward off an on-coming headache.

Really, what happened to the days where everything ran according to plan? Where did the simple years go, where all he had to do was whisper a suggestion and everyone was tripping over themselves to complete it? Now he felt like he was screaming his head off and nobody felt like listening. He'd have to send everyone through basic training again. God knows Madara was dying to kill a few people. Yes, that's what he'd do; right after he took care of Orochimaru. The little pest was becoming more trouble than he was worth…

"Father, I brought you the kid that Orochimaru left as collateral."

"Of course Itachi, just leave it on my desk…wait. What?"

"I have the brat father. The one that Orochimaru gave up for money and men."

"Ah, so you've found the ever elusive kid. Good, good. I knew you would Itachi. Well, guess I won't have deal with Orochimaru for a little while now will I? No, no this is good."

Looking around, Fugaku peered over towards his son, curiosity eating him inside with what this boy looked like.

"Bring the boy up here Itachi, so that I can evaluate him and see if he'll be…useful…for anything."

Standing to the side, Itachi presented Naruto to his father's greedy gaze. The boy wouldn't move from his spot directly in front of the door though.

Naruto was scared. He'd seen those eyes before. Nothing good came from people who owned them.

The boy would not move. He refused to. He just wanted his Orochimaru-sama. Please.

But fate was not kind he found out, as he was picked up and set on top of the stranger's desk. His soft blue eyes widened in fear as the man stood from his chair directly in front of him. He stayed still as large hands threaded through his golden locks, cupped his face, and weaved their way down his body.

"He's definitely more…appetizing…than I thought he'd be. But what are these bite marks littering his skin. God, you'd think that Orochimaru would have a little more self-restraint than that. Giving his supplier a used gift, how inconsiderate. Well Itachi, I guess there's nothing left but to erase Orochimaru's existence on him."

With that, the once gentle hands turned rough grabbing and pulling at Naruto, at his clothes, at his hair. They yanked him down onto the hard desk, unforgiving in their brutal nature. Ravenously the hands stripped off every stitch of clothing that concealed the smooth unblemished tan from cruel, black eyes.

Naruto wanted to scream, wanted to yell at the man on top of him. He wanted to punch the man in the face and run away. But he couldn't. His hands were too small; they were barely felt at all by the monster covering him. The only thing Naruto could do was watch. Watch as the bad man spread his small legs. Watch as he thrust into him. Just watch, until he couldn't bear to watch it anymore. Until the pain from man's actions finally caught up with him, and made him feel as if he was being ripped apart from the inside out.

Turning his head, Naruto tried to block out what was happening to him. Facing away, his pained gaze landed on the guy that brought him here. Itachi-sama. Stretching an arm out, Naruto tried to reach for the man. Tried to get him to help him. But the man merely turned away and left.

Eventually the pain became too much, and Naruto was forced into a sort of out-of-body experience. He could see the man working over top of him. He could see himself underneath him, crying and whimpering. He watched the blood drip down his thighs and onto a growing puddle on the floor. He didn't know how long he floated, detached from his body, but when the man came into him, when the salty semen poured into his open wounds, the intense pain dragged him back into consciousness.

'Oh god, oh GOD! Stop it! STOP! STOP! STOP!'

Scratching and clawing the boy writhed in agony on the table. His lips parted and he let out a tremendous scream speaking of anguish and unimaginable pain. When eventually the pain receded to a dull throb, the boy couldn't move. He lay lethargically, watching with teary eyes as the man above him cleaned himself up and left.

Meanwhile

Itachi had had enough. He couldn't sit here and watch as his father reverted to an animal. It was grotesque watching as the man sweated and slaved on top of the child. Even his grunts and groans of pleasure were animalistic.

Even more appalling though, was the fact that his father was defiling _his_ property. His! Nobody, not even family, messed with what he claimed. But right here, in front of his eyes he watched as his father slammed into _his _toy over and over and over again. It was gross, it was disgusting, and the man had just signed his death warrant.

'Enjoy your time with Naruto father, because it's going to be the last pleasurable thing you experience.'

Exiting the room, Itachi wove through the multitude of hallways. He needed to find a servant to clean up the mess that was going to be undoubtedly left behind.

Luckily he didn't have to search far, as he heard two women squawking at the top of their lungs. Rounding the corner, he was faced with Ino and Sakura, the two most useless women in the entire complex, but they'd do.

After he managed to get their attention, he passed off the task to them, while noticing that his otouto's door was slightly ajar. Really, the idiot was a disgrace to the Uchiha name. Every Uchiha knew to close and tightly lock their door. You never knew when police would come up to perform security checks. It wouldn't do for them to stumble onto one of the many Uchiha family secrets.

Sneering slightly at the thought of his brother, Itachi left. He had plans to develop.

Meanwhile

Sakura and Ino had literally bolted down the twists and turns of the Uchiha manor till they reached the door to the master's study. Panting they waited to catch their breath before knocking on the door.

There was no answer.

Cautiously opening the door, Ino and Sakura poked their heads in. What they saw shocked them. Instead of a glaring man seated in a chair laid a young boy strewn out on the large desk. Hurrying inside they set about cleaning the boy off as well as the mess on the floor.

"Who could do this to a kid?"

"Apparently someone, and since it is _his _study…"

Sakura shook her head sadly. The proof was undeniable; it had to be Fugaku's doing. Nobody else was allowed into his study.

"But how did Itachi-sama know about it? Do you think he was in on it?"

"I..I don't know Ino. I don't think so…but…I..I just don't know."

"Wait. Wait! Sakura! Look at his head!"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It's blonde!"

"Uh huh…wait, you are _not _going to blame this poor boy for your treachery Ino!"

"C'mon Sakura, your forehead's big enough, you've got to have a larger brain in there. Itachi said he was _special_. So obviously he means _something_ to him."

"You're right Ino. But you don't think that he did…_that_…to him do you?"

"Itachi-sama?...No, no no no. He's way too….I dunno…but he wouldn't do something like that."

"You're right. But maybe he's in love with him! And he's just waiting till he gets older before he forms a relationship with him!"

"Well duh, forehead. Haven't you read those romance books? That's what always happens. A match made in heaven. They'll look good together. He's so bright, and Itachi-sama is so..dark."

"Well stop slacking Ino-pig. Let's get him to Itachi-sama!"

"Right!"

Quickly the girls scrubbed up the puddle of semen and blood. They scrubbed the desk and replaced the papers neatly on the desk. Gently they washed Naruto of any dried semen and wiped the blood off his thighs and anus. Dressing him in a light yukata, they carried the child off to Itachi's chambers, tucking him in and leaving him as thoughts of forbidden and destined romance danced in their minds.

Meanwhile

Sasuke had been following Ino and Sakura at a distance. He couldn't hear what was going on in the study, but he knew that something big had happened in there since the time that he had left if their shocked faces said anything.

It took the girls nearly an hour before they exited the room once more, but what surprised Sasuke was what they were carrying.

'Where did that boy come from?'

He shadowed the girls as they wound their way through the manor until they reached Itachi's room. Quickly Sasuke hid behind a marble sculpture in the hallway till the girls exited the room and continued giggling down the hall.

What was in Itachi's room? Slowly Sasuke creped forward till he was right in front of the door. Grasping the cold bronze door knob, he gently eased open the door until…

Chapter terminated

AN: Uh oh…looks like it's a …cliffy…. Dun dun dun. So, is it as good as you hoped so far? There's a lot…a lot that's going to happen. I have to admit though, that it is starting off rather slow. But I want to develop the characters before anything…monumental happens.

Hopefully you could keep up with all the meanwhiles. The time line changes with each one. If it was too confusing let me know so that I can fix up the chapter. Anyway, thanks for all of the reviews and alerts. Definitely helps to get these chapters pushed out.

Till next week!

Next Chapter: secrets secrets everywhere…and what is Itachi up to?


End file.
